


High as a pretty star

by goldenkisses



Series: The Børns Series [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, them being them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkisses/pseuds/goldenkisses
Summary: He was his star and he his man of power really loved beets.





	High as a pretty star

**Author's Note:**

> I flew to NY to see the film at NYFF and it was amazing, but so was seeing them interact up close. I couldn't not write something. So here's this. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has like or just read my two other stories as well, you're all lovely people!

* * *

 

“You shaved!” where the first words out of Timmy’s mouth when he opened the door of his East Village apartment.

The man before him smiled widely and snorted “Something you’ve knew for few days seeing how we facetimed almost every day silly.”

They stood there for a moment with stupid childish smiles on their faces, letting their eyes take each other in as if they hadn’t just seen each other a few weeks ago in Toronto.

“Still, not the same as seeing it in person it’s been awhile since I touched your bare face.”

“Well if you’d let me in you’re more than welcome to touch my face and any other part of my body for that matter.”

He moved his body out of the way and opened the door letting Armie pass.

“I like what you’ve done with the place?” Armie stated as he dropped his brown leather bag on the hard wood floors.

“Don’t make fun!”

“Hey, I’m not, candles and music playing softly is a nice way to spend a Monday night”

He rolled his eyes as he turned and walked into the kitchen grabbing them both a beer.

 “It’s been a long week of filming in the rain, a lot of kissing and besides you said you weren’t going to come till morning! So, if anything you’re rudely interrupting my night.” He sighed plopping down onto his couch.

“I mean I can go if you’d like.” Armie laughed as he took the beer out of his hands sitting down along side of him.

“Don’t even think about it, who else is going to play with my hair the way you do?” he whispered softly leaning into Armie’s side.

A large hand slowly started to do just that, pulling lightly on his growing curly hair. He liked this, and missed it all at the same time. How can you miss something that you currently have?

“Easy. It often ends up leaving you.”  Armie’s deep voice broke his thoughts.

“Did I say that out loud?” He groaned.

Armie laughed “Yeah. Oh, by the way, I loved the cover of the GQ “A Star is Born”. Very fitting if you asked me.” 

“Ughh stop why do you keep on bringing that up?! Mr. A Man of Power”

“Power. I like it and like I’ve told you, you my pretty are a bright star who is about to burst! Beside we all know it’s true, just like how I told you beets were good for the soul.” Armie snickered into his beer.

He sat up, squinting his eyes back at Armie “Really? You’re bringing up the beets right now? You were doing so good with all that star stuff.”

“Okay, okay I’ll stop. So, tomorrow is the big day.”

“Yeah, I’m excited, hopefully I don’t do something stupid like fall out of my chair.”

“Don’t stress yourself out Timmy, it’s going to be a long day for you with filming and then going to the screening and everything that follows right after, but just know once that’s all done you get to come back here with me.” He said as he took his right hand and ran it through his hair.

“A man with a plan. I like it.”

Armie was good at this sort of thing, the whole calming him down thing. It started a few months after they got back from Crema, it was there first time seeing each other and he had been so anxious about having Armie in his apartment, in his space his comfort zone. But luckily it didn’t take long for all that anxiety to go away.

“Hey where did you go?”

A hand on his leg shook him from his thoughts.

“Nowhere you’re not. I’m always thinking about you.”

He watched as a smile form across Armie’s face, eyes never leaving his face. He loved that look, a look that was just meant for him.

“Thinking about me he says. Well this fellow thinks it’s about time to take this somewhere more comfortable.”

“You only just got here and you already want to take me to bed, the balls on you.” he laughed.

“You’ve always said you liked my balls.”

A boisterous laugh left his body, a few drops of beer also manage to escape from his mouth.

“Oh man, you think so highly of yourself. But I mean if the shoe fits right.”

“We both know it fits, a little snug but it manages.” Armie said as he stood up taking Timmy’s half empty beer bottle and sitting it down on the table next to his.

“I wasn’t finished with that.” He said looking up at the man before him who bore a smirk on his face.

Without answering him Armie turned his back and walked over to the tv stand that held one of the many candles that where lit and picked one up as made his way over to the room, only to stop at the door to turn around to take off the sweater he was wearing and throw it on the floor.

“What are you going to do with that candle, and hey, I cleaned today, pick that up!”

“Later. We both know you’ll be wearing nothing but that sweater later, and are you going to come find out what I can do with this? he said smugly as he turned his back again walking further into the room.

Smiling to himself he got up and walked over to the poor blue sweater that was on the floor, running his hand over the soft cotton fabric bringing it to his nose and inhaling his smell.

“Gucci.” Timmy whispered to himself.

“Of course, as if I could wear anything else when I’m with you.” Armie’s voice said as he stood in front of him.

“Have I told you I loved you yet?” he said leaning into Armie’s naked chest resting his head against it.

“Only this morning via text at 7:49 a.m., but you’re more than welcome to tell me again.” His deep tired voice vibrated against his cheek.

“Je t'aime Armie.” He whispered into his lovers chest right above his heart.

Arms wrapped around his thin body, holding him tight. Letting him know that he in fact was loved back, and he was safe in those arms doing the holding.

“I love you too Timmy, despite your disliking of beets.”

Pulling his head back, he looked up into the blue eyes that were staring down at him and without hesitation both just laughed.

 

Fin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a lovely song by Borns called Faded Heart.


End file.
